The invention relates to an aerial ropeway transport installation having at least two sections connected in series by an intermediate station, each section having an aerial ropeway continuously driven by a motor and extending between two stations in a closed circuit.
An installation of the kind mentioned avoids unloading passengers in the intermediate station or stations. A car passing from one of the sections to the next runs on a connecting track joining the two sections. In the intermediate station the cars advance irregularly and it is inevitable for cars to crash into one another and pile up one behind the other; these impacts are detrimental to the equipment and to the people transported and slow the flowrate down.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 570,687 of 01/13/1984, now U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,627,361, and 755,470 of 07/16/1985 filed by the applicant have made flowrate regulation systems known which make the running of cars or chairs on a section smooth and also ensure a regular flowrate and an even distribution of the cars along the rope.
The object of the present invention is to enable such flowrate regulators to be adapted to an installation of the kind mentioned hereabove with several sections in series and to ensure smooth running of the cars in the intermediate stations.